I Wonder
by WV
Summary: A new villain disrupts five years of peace to gain power
1. Chapter 1

A young Amazon named Diana who's known to everyone as Wonder Woman felt her stomach grumble loudly while strolling through Metropolis. Diana signed as she patted her unfed belly to hush it. "Dumb criminals had to rob a bank right before I could grab myself breakfast!" She growled in frustration. Despite food urges her life has been rather swell.

Just a few years ago after saving the city she was given a choice for a new outfit. Diana chose to hearken back to a Bombshell era with a red sleeveless white collar top, dark blue shorts, and present day footwear.

"I'd better go fill my gut with a big meal." Diana said to herself licking her lips as she immediately began to think of a restaurant close by.

Unfortunately that may have to wait a bit longer when you're a hero. A teenage boy was going to cross the street to get to school as right at that moment a police car came speeding right for him with no intention to halt. "Somebody please help me!" He cried in horror alarming everyone.

Diana snapped out of her dream stuffing only to realize she had a few seconds to get him to safety.

Before another thought she quickly swopped in and rescued the kid before he got flattened into pavement. Everyone cheered lively for Diana as she put on a kind smile and waved. "Thank you a million!" He said with great relief.

Diana however wasn't pleased as she narrowed her eyes fiercely. "What in the world are you doing out in the street alone?" She rowed with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. The boy was very confused. "Hey it's not my fault that police guy can't follow rules!" He countered in self defense. Diana still wasn't convinced until she heard a vehicle crash into a pole. "Oh for Hera's sake!" She cried.

She walked up to the unconscious officer as her basket growled up again. "I've never felt a hunger like this!" Diana moaned while rubbing her tum. She tore off the door and helped the man in blue to the ground. "Maybe I can find a little snack in here."

The guy slowly came to see her staring at him suspiciously. "Quickly you must stop him before-" He warned right before he passed out.

Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry but who might you be referring to?" She asked in disbelief. "I think you'll find the answer in that office building over there!" The boy from earlier stated as multiple people were running away in fear. "There goes my wish of ever lasting peace!" Diana sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah a generic superhero fight!" The boy shouted in excitement. Diana pointed towards the school he goes to as he sadly walked off. "I would never forgive myself if that kid was ever hurt." Diana thought to herself as she approached the office building. She quickly ran inside to see whatever going on was at the last floor. "I could leap over there but I'd rather not cause anymore damage than necessary!"

She instead chose to go ride on the elevator. During the wait catchy pop music began to play as Diana started to dance a little. She arrived at the top floor and noticed a dozen baked muffins sitting on a cart.

"I need a quick refuel first!" Diana said right before stuffing her face with the muffins. "Anyone hungry for a beatdown?"

Diana scarfing down on her 15th muffin turned around as a purple and white figure appear from the behind. She paused for a few seconds only to laugh her ass off. The purple figure quickly grew very irritated. "I fail to see why you're laughing!" He scowled.

"Sorry you come up a little short on my radar!" She replied which pissed him off even further. "You should know better to not underestimate a villain!" Diana ceased laughing to observe him up close. "What's your name little man?" She asked in a playful tone. "Parasite you juvenile little girl!" Diana gasped in a total stock. "How dare you insult me like that ya jerk?" She pouted as her face grew red.

Parasite just shook his head at the young woman. "Whatever I don't have time for your nonsense child!"

He began to walk away until Diana grabbed his arm tightly. "You need to learn some manners!" She stated. "What are you gonna do throw me out the building?" Parasite asked with total sarcasm. "You totally deserve it!" Diana replied.

She went and spun Parasite around tossing him out the door as he crashed through a wall.

"That'll show him a thing or two." Diana scoffed placing both hands on her hips. Once again her middle voiced its contempt with another groan. "Better not keep the beast waiting any longer!" She teased while stroking her gut. "I'm ready to eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

After snacking on a glorified feast Diana was ready put a stop to Parasite for good. "Time for a call to action!" She cried with a fierce determination until she cut loose a belch instantly ruining the moment.

"I'm such a greedy pig!" Diana admitted with embarrassment. "Glutton or not I must focus!"

Quickly she moved across the city to find Parasite. "Finding a purple jerk shouldn't be too hard." Diana continued to search but found no trace of him. "Ugh this is really starting to get on my nerves!" She shouted in aggravation.

Diana eventually realized she wasn't getting anywhere. "How can anything like him be so hard to look for?" She asked in frustration. "Mother of the gods I've lost my touch!" She then quickly remembered the situation about the cop from earlier. Not a soul knew what happened until the incident. She growled angrily piecing together why Parasite has taken a cheap but effective approach in besting her.

"He'll sneak attack people first than snatch all their energy!" Diana groaned.

Granted as recreant as it is she does feel a little obligated to give her quick witted foe some credit. Diana also took note on how unlikely it would be for Parasite to cause havoc just to catch her attention without any sort of plan.

"I'm going to need a low profile until I can figure out somethin." Diana said to herself. The only problem is where can she go in order to maintain that said profile.

The best option she could think of was a return back to paradise island. However due to years of exposure to mankind her entire demeanor and personality has shifted to a point where mostly all of her sisters back home would reject her on sight. Everything that had once defied her as a noble icon had been wiped out for a new clean slate. "Ugh stupid reboot no one asked for!" Diana whined. "What am I going to do?"

Out of nowhere the small kid from before slowly approached her. "I might be able to help." He said.

Diana walked up to him with a rather upset look on her face. "What is your name?" She asked with her arms folded. "Jason." He replied. Diana frowned as the last she could want is to throw innocent people at risk. "You don't have to be mad since they closed down the schools!" Jason stated.

Her eyes widen as she quickly lifted him by the shirt. "Why did that happen?" Diana asked expecting him to answer.

"Only to keep all of us safe from that weird guy causing trouble!" He replied. That was the last straw for Diana as she gritted her teeth in utter rage. "You should go turn around and close your eyes now." She asked nicely as possible. Jason felt a little off but did as told.

Diana than screamed in fury as she crushed a nearby truck into scrap. A few minutes she decided to calm down and regain her composure.

"You finishing up yet?" Jason asked in concern. "I think so!" Diana replied with a gleeful smile. Later on She explained most of the situation at hand to which Jason didn't have a complete grasp of. "At least you had free muffins!" He laughed. That wasn't helping much as Diana felt bad enough for gorging herself in public let alone screwing up on the first day back. Jason frowned as he saw tears roll down her cheek.

He thought of a way to cheer up his new friend. "Listen up!" Jason ordered. "These last few years of my life have been great and I owe that all to you!" Diana's face lit up as no one had ever completed her on that level. "You really mean that?" She asked.

Jason nodded his head with a grin. "True as it ever was!" He stated.

After his inspiring speech Diana was brimming with a newfound strength to protect her city. "I've may have gotten soft around the edges but my work is never done!" She called with pride. However before that could go on any further Jason looked at his phone as it suddenly rang with an urgent message alert. "You might wanna get ready!" He warned pulling up a news article.

The main paragraph read as "Multiple sources detail the enemy Wonder Woman fought earlier is attempting to steal a device of sort." Diana felt another large outburst of fury getting heated. "I will get my hands on that good for nothing bandit!" She roared crushing the phone.

Jason could only face palm in response. "Guess I haven't lost my touch!" Diana said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Look don't worry about it I'll just get you a new one!" Jason was hardly sold on that. "Do you even have a job?" he asked. "My job is to protect and guide the innocent!" Diana stated as she took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the last few days Parasite has been at work tapping people of their energy in secret while avoiding a run in with Diana.

Now he's reached enough to execute the final phase of his plan. During his most recent attack he purposely got careless which allowed the media to broadcast the crime. "That stupid woman is hot on my trail no doubt!" He said not at all concerned.

Parasite made his way to the generator. "When the dust settles I'll be feared as most powerful villain!" Multiple police officers scrambled to his location each pointing a gun right at him. "We have you surrounded place your hands in the air!" A female chief demanded as Parasite had no real intention of cooperating. "I will not hesitate to light your face up with bullets!" She threatened giving the signal.

"The only girl I need to deal with is that inane demigod!" Parasite mocked. The officers didn't waste a second to unload a few dozen bullets at him. Unfortunately all of them had little to no actual effect.

A devilish laugh escaped from Parasite as he got ready to return them a favor. "Seems like it's my turn!" He shouted as he stretched his arm knocking them down.

More of them began to shoot as Parasite grabbed one by his legs proceeding to smack the others around like a club. With the numbers cleared out the last one standing in his goal was the chief. "You'll never get away with this scumbag!" She growled.

Parasite snickered as he pushed her out the way. "Agree to disagree!" Diana quickly begun her pursuit not wasting a second.

"I really wish I could fly right now!" She thought out loud. "All of this running works up a big appetite!" Diana finally arrived back in Metropolis only to be greeted to the sight of a whole squad in fatal condition. Worried to death she hurried to each of them checking for a pulse. Diana signed in relief knowing they'll make it. "They'll be fine Wonder Woman just hurry up and beat his ass!" Etta shouted.

Diana jerked back at the swearing. "Can you please learn better words to use?" She asked calmly. Etta glared back with a twinge of fire in her eyes. "Maybe we can hold that off till later on!" Diana said taking off.

"When did us women get so violent?" She asked until her thoughts were interrupted by her thundering stomach. "I could really go for a second bite!"

Her belly retorted with a low moan rippling through her shirt. Diana clutched it with both hands as Parasite approached her. "Funny how the last hero of this pathetic world is just a voracious brat!" He said in revolt. "Must you always be so hateful?" She asked in a rage.

Parasite narrowed his eyes in a sinister fashion. "You could never understand my pain."

Not quite understanding what that meant Diana paused for a brief moment. "I'll try if you let me." She replied. However before she could make good on that promise her face was grabbed by Parasite's extended limb. What followed next was him repeatedly slamming her into the ground without hesitation as Diana grunted in pain. "You already knew I was getting payback for the wall smack." Parasite said.

Diana responded by striking him with a perfectly timed kick. "Well if you insist!" She yelled while spinning herself around. Parasite didn't have a clue of what she was up to. "What the hell are you doing now?" He asked in aggravation.

His question was answered when Diana built up enough speed to form a tornado pulling him into the center.

After a few more seconds Diana stopped abruptly which landed him face on the ground. "You want to go to prison now or sooner?" She asked with a confident grin. "Alright I give up!" Parasite kneeled. Against her much better judgement she decided to reach her hand out.

However when both hands met a painful surge coursed through her body as Diana screamed in agony. In a last ditch effort to win Parasite activated his draining powers to leech every ounce of her. "You only have your own ignorance for this!" The immense depriving brought Diana to her knees as she pieced together the puzzle. "You didn't do any of this for the generator at all did you?"

Parasite laughed menacingly as he lowered himself to her face. "You're not wrong in theory!" He retorted. "I'd just happen to realize obtaining divine power would prove beneficial for me!" He went back to pick up the generator and started walking away.

"This little guy was just a nice bonus for defeating you!" Right out of nowhere a tiara came flying into the generator Parasite was holding.

A large explosion blasted as the crown made the generator expel and blow up. Jason arrived at the scene only to see a fried and defeated Parasite at his feet. "What did I happen to miss?" He asked. A loud rumble escaped from Diana's stomach as it yearned to once again be filled. She rubbed it with a smile on her face giggling over all the different noises from her body. "Just a simple gut feeling."


End file.
